


Trauma Cat

by SafeDoggo24



Category: Original Work, Tramua Cat
Genre: Animals, Cats, Dogs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, anything basically, fights?, lesibans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafeDoggo24/pseuds/SafeDoggo24
Summary: Summary:A Black Cat abandoned by her mother because of the color of her fur. A Dog with big dreams left on the street because they weren’t good enough. A entire clan of outcast. This is the tale of a Cat and a Dog who both seek revenge. It’s supposed to be a short tale, that would be if they didn’t having feelings. But when trouble comes and her other siblings find out why she disappeared and when the dog and cat confess their love to each other. It gets messy.
Relationships: Abuse - Relationship, Characters Death - Relationship, Fighting - Relationship, Happy ending? Maybe? - Relationship, Its my first time writing a full story and it shows, Original Characters - Relationship, Patch/Chole, Revenge - Relationship, Roxie/Isabella, Roxie/Karma, Tags to be added - Relationship





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to practice my writing skills lol.
> 
> Update: There were some errors in the first chapter but I fixed them! Well, the ones I could find!

Trauma Cat: The full Story

(original series’s)

By SafeDoggo24

Hello guys I’m back from the dead and I wrote a story. This is my first time actually writing a story and it shows. Hopefully you like it.

Trauma Cat: Prologue only

Prologue:

Once there was a beautiful white cat. She was such a beautiful cat , male cats would give her gifts such as mice or even flowers when she was nothing but a kitten. Her name was Chloe. Chloe had an all white groomed, snow fur coat along with pink paws. Her eyes were as beautiful as the blue sky. One day, when she was out in the forest. Chloe met a cat, who charmed her like no other had. They called him Patch, unlike Chloe. Patch was a stray but he knew how to not only woo the ladies but fool them. Patch was covered in long smooth dark brown hair, along with light brown paws and a white long tail. His fur was covered in a pattern of light brown and white stripes. The two cats became mates within a flash and soon Chloe was pregnant. All of the cats cheered for her, as she would have a litter of kittens to raise. But Patch was the complete opposite after the kittens were born. In total Chloe had 6 kittens but one stood out, one was black. Fully black. Her other kittens were white and were a mixture of brown or a dark brown. Chloe had three females and three males. But Chloe didn’t mind her kitten's dark color till Patch started to become distant. After Chloe gave her kittens a bath, she trotted over to her mate.  
\"Patch?\" she spoke in a soft voice.  
\"Yes, Chloe\" the male respond  
\"Patch why have you become so distant lately? We have kits now this is a new start for us!\" Chloe said in a hurt voice.  
\"That kit\" he simply responded.  
\"What? Which one?\" she replied  
\"That black one-\"  
\"Not this again\" she muttered  
\"No, black cats are bad luck. That things cursed you see\" the male stood up  
\"Roxie? Honey there's nothing wrong with her\"  
\"It's that ‘thing’ or me, Chloe.\"  
\"Ill guess i'll find her another home\"  
\"Leave it on the streets\"  
\"What?\"  
\"Someone will want it\"  
\"Wha-? Are you crazy? She’s three weeks old she’ll die out there\"  
The male yawned and replied  
\"That kit or me, Chloe\" Patch said once more and left.  
Chloe didn’t know what to do. She loved her kit dearly but her other kits needed a father figure. She knew she couldn't raise them on her own.  
It was night by now.  
She climbed up the building and walked into her humans house through an open window, where she saw her kits playing. But only 5 of her kits. She searched for her other kit.  
Peaking into the other room she saw.

A very small cat watching the night sky.

\"Roxie, dear?\" She spoke in a soft voice  
The black cat turned to her. She almost blended in with the night, her purple eyes shining.  
\"Yes Mother?\" She had a beautiful voice indeed just like her mother.  
Roxie jumped off the edge of the window.  
\"Follow me\" she muttered and jumped out the window climbing onto the thick bricks.  
\"Mother, you sound sad? Is something wrong?\" Roxie asked, jumping into a white car.  
Chloe turned a corner. \"Nothing, dear\" she held back tears \"J-Just follow me\"  
Roxie, following her mother turned the corner along with her. She found she was in a strange alleyway.  
\"Mother? What are we doing here\"? She was confused  
\"I’m sorry, dear\" the white cat said, running down the opposite side of the alleyway and jumping into a nearby car.

\"Mother? Mother, where did you go?\" The small cat meowed  
Then it hit her, her mother had left her.  
Her siblings teased her and elders warned her about it but she never thought her kind and smart mother would-  
The black cat yawned, she didn’t know her way home. But she was smart, she would have to find a place to sleep for the night.  
Roxie walked the alley for what seemed like hours. Till she found an empty box, it was big enough for her to fit in and soon she found herself in a deep sleep.


	2. Lost Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While exploring the outside world. Roxie see many things she’s never seen before. It was like walking into a new world. Roxie meets someone, mostly on accident. Roxie trusts this person more than see should. Well at least she wouldn’t be alone.

Chapter 1:

Lost Cause

The black cat awoke with a tired yawn. She was a bit confused at first. Where was she? Then, it hit her, she remembered the events that took place last night. Roxie was more than hurt, in fact. She was angry. Roxie wanted to scream but she couldn't. She was overwhelmed by sorrow. Soon, she realized she was hungry. The black sat up and stretched her limbs. The cat guessed she was a stray now. Roxie turned the corner of the dark alleyway and over million new smells hit her, like magic. Roxie was a very curious cat. She walked down next to a sidewalk and looked up. She’d never seen this many buildings up close,before. There seemed to be thousands of people and many vehicles and one huge car she’d never seen before. It had so many people on it. She had got so caught up in exploring that she didn’t see the dog in front of her.   
"Mmp-" she’d bumped into something but what?  
She looked up to see a tall black dog with white spots- and the dog looked female? The dog looked down. Her blue eyes reminded Roxie of her moth-

"Uhm. I'm sorry- I'll watch where i'm going next time." she quickly said

"Wait a minute" the dog reliped 

Roxie paused  
"What's a pretty kitty like you doing out here in the streets? Leeme guess, owners didn’t want ya?" the stranger said in a casual tone  
"No my mother, she left me here." she muttered 

"Well that's one thing we have in common." 

"Huh?"

"Less then a month ago, my mother did the same thing. She left me because she thought I couldn’t be a perfect pretty show dog due to my dark fur. I didn't think someone could really leave a puppy out here. Well I was wrong." The stranger responded "My name is Bella or well it used to be. They call me Karma, the rascal dog." 

"My name is Roxie" The black cat said

"Well?" Karma reilped "Roxie what?"  
Roxie thought for a second, what did she not have anymore? What did she have that others didn’t? What was she all about? What's her full name? Then it hit her like magic.

"Roxie Hart" she responded  
Karma turned around, her long black tail turning with her. "Well? You coming or what, Roxie Hart?"


End file.
